


梦里春情

by candlexxx



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlexxx/pseuds/candlexxx
Summary: 迟到的给 @鱼幼卿 的生贺，生快！粗糙的一发完七晓小破车，有魅魔佐助私货车，OOC，各种慎入
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 52





	梦里春情

又来了。  
  
四肢被浓重的黑雾裹住，整个人动弹不得，意识昏昏沉沉，凛冽的冷香刺激到不敏感的嗅觉，漩涡鸣人静静地任由黑雾笼罩着自己，这完全不由自己控制的梦境已经不知多少次强行将他拖入。作为现存的最强大的魔法师，木叶隐村的第七代首领，漩涡鸣人本应对自身的一切都存着完全的掌控力，包括梦境这样极易受魔法生物控制的存在。  
  
可就是这样强大的九尾人柱力，也屡次被入侵梦境，甚至在前几次里，鸣人完全被控制了心神，对梦境中所发生的事毫无察觉，只有梦醒时不同以往的异象警醒了这位七代目火影。  
  
说来惭愧，年过而立之年的七代目仍是单身，为数不多的几段恋情都无疾而终，他有很莫名其妙的坚持，以至于到现在还是个纯正的“魔法师”。那几日从黑甜乡醒来，鸣人发现下体处久违地一片滑腻——平日里他都有很规律地右手为伴纾解欲望——这不寻常。  
  
鸣人窝在大床里头疼，最近事务繁忙，魔法界的雇佣兵“晓”又开始活跃，与木叶隐村在任务中发生了不少冲突。木叶的魔法师们带回来的情报告知，“晓”出现了一名代号“麒麟”的新成员，魔法波动像极了宇智波一族的后裔。七代目非常在意那位疑似宇智波遗孤，甚至偷偷幻影移形至情报告知的地点亲自打探“麒麟”的消息。  
  
他思考了半晌，给自己下了一个魔法结界——下次进入梦境，至少能维持自己的意志。  
  
于是现在，意识尚还清醒的漩涡鸣人身体完全被控制住了。  
  
不妙啊……  
  
如果要挣开，那势必会打草惊蛇，惊扰到造梦的施术者。这个术者让鸣人很好奇，前几次在梦境里，即使是面对着毫无反抗之力的木叶首领，他像是什么都没有做似的，让鸣人一无所知地醒来。若不是反常地梦遗，鸣人也许真的什么也不会发现。  
  
一股凛冽的薄荷香气接近了，鸣人闭上眼，睡着似的一动不动，静静地等待来人的动作。  
  
像是从天而降，只够一个半大少年的重量轻巧地落在他怀里。来人大约是穿着一件宽大的袍子，衣料垂在鸣人腿边窸窸窣窣地摩擦出声响。他的气息有些急促，一双柔嫩的手迫不及待地抚上鸣人脸颊，灼热的呼吸离鸣人愈来愈近，直截了当地落在了鸣人的唇上。  
  
这是什么？鸣人心里一惊。  
  
造梦者先是在鸣人嘴角嘬了一口，小巧的舌顺着唇缝舔开鸣人闭合的双唇，他的动作并不熟练却格外大胆，直接深入鸣人口中，与七代目唇齿交缠，粘腻缱绻得像是与情人亲热。  
  
鸣人虽有猜过会不会是擅长入梦的魅魔作怪，但魅魔从来都是欲望为上的生物，怎可能一上来先给他一个吻。  
  
奇异的触感缠上了七代目的小臂——是细长温润的尾巴，鸣人此时终于确认了这造梦的魔法生物的确是在梦里勾引男人的魅魔。他安静地任由来人动作，等待着魅魔情潮高涨亟待满足的瞬间，是这种渴求欲望的生物最脆弱的时刻。  
  
那双抚摸脸颊的手顺着鸣人的颈部动脉蜻蜓点水般地滑到鸣人胸口，“刺啦”一声撕开了他薄薄的衬衫，造梦者在七代目紧实的胸肌上揩了一把，发出满意的喟叹：“吊车尾练得真不错……”  
  
鸣人整个人震惊得定住了，不仅因为这声音明显是个少年人，更因为那声称呼。会这样叫自己的那个男孩，在几年前因为宇智波族人私用禁术，永远地消失在了这个世界上。那时鸣人还没有成为如今统领一方的绝对强者，他只能看着代表男孩性命的生命蜡烛骤然熄灭，留下一缕令他撕心裂肺的青烟。  
  
造梦者的动作没有停下，他勾下身子咬开鸣人的裤头，五指掂了掂那尚在沉睡的巨物。鸣人还没回过神，刚才还与他交换津液的唇舌便舔上了他的下体。鸣人还记得那男孩，在他只有十来岁的时候便已经长得很漂亮了，五官秀致皮肤白皙，一张小嘴粉嫩嫩的说不出什么好话，鸣人一逗便像只猫咪似的炸开。那张小嘴此时含上了半勃性器的前端，啧啧吮吸几口，极其青涩地挑逗鸣人颇具规模的大家伙。他一手握住了那根巨物，小舌顺着性器上涨起的青筋认认真真地舔吻。  
  
这要怎么忍得住……单单只是想象宇智波佐助在给自己口交这个事实，鸣人便兴奋地勃起了。造梦者小声嘟囔了一句：“今天怎么这么快……还给我省力了。”  
  
本来就骑在鸣人大腿上的少年向前磨蹭着挪动，将那根东西卡在自己的臀缝里。少年大腿内侧的软肉嫩滑柔腻，蹭得鸣人好不舒爽，甚至——甚至有淅淅沥沥的欲液从穴口流出，淋在鸣人的性器上。造梦的少年扶住那根勃发的肉刃，对准了饥渴难耐的后穴，重重地坐了下去。  
  
“啊啊啊……呜嗯……不……啊……”少年唇间泄出柔媚的呻吟，随后立刻被所剩不多的理智给压了回去。鸣人只感觉自己的性器进入到一个热情似火的温柔乡，里面温软湿热蓄了不少水，紧致的后穴瑟缩着按摩他的性器，若不是鸣人作为一个成年人自控力还不错，怕是刚一进去就要被这小魔鬼榨出精液来。  
  
就是此刻了。  
  
鸣人突然催动魔力挣开了来自造梦者的束缚，整个梦境翻天覆地，化作一处阳光灿烂的草坪，他抬起胯重重地顶弄身上作乱的那人，成功地带出一阵措手不及的娇吟。  
  
“佐助你……竟然来找我做这种事啊我说，”鸣人有力的臂膀圈住了明明慌乱不已还强压情绪假装沉着的少年，“为什么不早点告诉我你还活着呢？”  
  
他一面大力顶弄着他敏感的后穴，一面打量着几年不见完全长开了的少年：“早点告诉我，随你想怎么玩怎么玩啊，你知道的呀，我最喜欢你了我说。”  
  
“你这个……呜……吊车尾！”佐助搂着鸣人的脖子不自觉地跟着他的动作扭腰摆胯，声音中都带上了哭腔，“我只是……啊……看你不错，解决一下……啊啊……生理问题……呜……”  
  
“这样吗？”鸣人的动作慢了下来，缠着绷带的手掌伸进佐助宽大的衣袍，一寸寸碾过少年未着寸缕的光滑脊背，“可是佐助就穿了件——”  
  
鸣人望着那黑色袍子上红色的祥云顿了顿：“只穿了件晓袍，里面什么都没有就过来了，分明就是在勾引我嘛？”  
  
“别瞎说……”少年被快感刺激得仰起头，露出一段线条优美的脖颈，“我……本来设好了幻术……嗯……啊啊……”  
  
“我大概能猜到啦，佐助是因为觉醒了宇智波家半魔的体质所以在那次事故中活过来了吧，”鸣人抚上佐助的胸口，那两点粉嫩早就饥渴地立了起来，“没想到……觉醒的是魅魔的血呢……”  
  
“别……别跟我提事故……嗯啊……”佐助扶在鸣人肩上的手猛然收紧，缠在鸣人手臂上的魅魔尾巴也陡然离开，危险地在身后晃悠，“若不是……木叶的诡计……宇智波怎可能……啊啊啊——”  
  
听见佐助对木叶的责难，鸣人无奈叹气，木叶作为魔法据点背后的阴暗事他也是上任后才知道，佐助会恨木叶，乃至恨作为当今木叶首领的自己都是理所应当。只是即使是这样的，已经加入“晓”的佐助仍然花大功夫冒着被发现的危险专程来找操，很难不让鸣人多想。他眯了眯眼，发狠地顶住少年的敏感带。  
  
少年一面颤抖着喘息，一面不服气地抬眼瞪他，湿漉漉的黑眼珠好看极了，端丽的脸上满是潮红，本来一张拒人千里之外的脸被情欲染上丝丝媚意。情热上来，佐助几乎是柔弱无骨地瘫倒了鸣人怀中：“呜……白痴……你给我……轻一点……啊啊……”  
  
“要慢一点吗？”鸣人调笑着问，“可是佐助明明就很喜欢的说，尾巴超开心地缠着我呢。”  
  
少年瞪大了眼，觉醒成魅魔后生长出的尾巴他向来控制不好，尤其现在被大力操干到快要昏了头，那条细长的尾巴早就亲亲热热地摆动着缠在鸣人的小臂上。完全暴露的佐助脸红了个透，偏还要死撑着嘴硬：“才没有！只是……啊啊啊……不要……住手……啊……”  
  
鸣人捏住了佐助胸前娇嫩的两点，毫不留情地碾磨，初尝人事的乳首在手指的玩弄下胀大挺立，红艳艳地绽放在白皙的胸口。上下敏感点都被狠狠侵犯的快感刺激得渴求欲望的魅魔几乎要发疯，前端挺立的性器完全没有抚慰地颤了颤，扑簌簌地射出了股股浊液。  
  
“只是什么？”鸣人空闲的手绕到佐助背后，一把揪住尾巴根部揉捏起来，“佐助浑身都好敏感呢，你看，只是摸摸尾巴，小穴开心得把我咬得紧紧的。”  
  
“……我要杀了你。”小魅魔瘫倒在鸣人怀里，小口地喘息，“不……不要太过分了……呜……”  
  
柔媚的呻吟止不住地从齿列泄出，他凶狠地咬上了鸣人颈侧，魅魔的尾巴跟性器官没什么两样，敏感得经不起挑逗，被缠着绷带的手上下摩挲带来的快感刺激得人发抖，含着男人阴茎的小穴瑟缩着从穴心泌出一大股淫水。少年被比自己体格大了一圈的男人整个抱住，这快感是前几次全由自己主动的性事无法达到的，他无措地依靠在男人身上，两条纤长的白腿抖抖索索地夹着鸣人肌肉紧实的腰杆。  
  
“不要了……啊……住手……想射……”少年含混不清地呻吟，透明的津液从合不上的嘴角溢出，眼睫上挂着星星点点的泪水，整个人都糟糕透了。鸣人闷声发力，一下一下地贯穿身上扭动挣扎的小魅魔，胯部将两团白面似的臀部拍得发红，每次顶弄进去时，瘫软的少年都随着动作发出软绵绵的断续呻吟，那声音骚得能滴出水。  
  
魅魔天性淫荡，对性事与雄性体液的需求远大于一般恶魔，以往佐助都靠着意志力强撑下去，然而前不久的成年让他再也忍不了身体深处的瘙痒。魅魔本应在男人的滋养下获取力量，佐助自然是不肯的，只是实在寻不到别的办法，他便花费大把心思控制了木叶首领，曾经交往颇深的漩涡鸣人的梦境。他说不清楚对鸣人到底是什么心思，家仇也好，思念也好，当佐助用手指安抚小穴时，他总是忍不住幻想是那个金发蓝眼的男人在享用自己的身体。  
  
如今鸣人实在地埋进他身体深处，佐助嘴上不松口，心里却止不住雀跃：好喜欢鸣人，好喜欢被鸣人操到穴心，好喜欢被他搂着完完全全地被占有。魅魔的尾巴荡漾地搔弄鸣人，根本不像他嘴上说着的那么抗拒。  
  
鸣人被敏感高热的后穴吸得头皮发麻，他猛地扣紧了小魔物的腰肢，攥住那条捣乱的尾巴，快速抽插起来。佐助软在他怀里，早就没了力气，被泪水浸满的双眼失了焦距，竟是不由自主地开了写轮眼，血色的虹膜衬得眼尾的一抹嫣红愈加动人，少年口中已吐不出半个完整的句子，破碎的呻吟勾引人与他共赴极乐。  
  
数次抽插后，鸣人揉着佐助白软的臀肉释放出来，滚烫的精液拍击在敏感的内壁上，烫得穴肉不住抽搐。被完全占有的快感让佐助大脑一片空白，挺立的前端毫无意识地淌出精水。  
  
“呜啊……射……射出来了……”佐助轻叹出声，红艳艳的小舌诱惑地舔舔唇，漂亮的脸上春情荡漾，一点不似以往的冷漠。他抚摸着被性器顶出形状的腹部，那里被鸣人射满了精液微微鼓起，魅魔不自觉地露出满足的笑容，低声喃喃：“好多……”  
  
佐助从未得见的媚态使鸣人忍不住又硬了，他将情欲上头的少年钉在肉刃上，温柔而不容抗拒地说：“佐助想要多少，我的全部都可以给你的哦。”  
  
“以后不要在梦里，直接来找我吧。”  
  
  
  
fin.


End file.
